


Close Your Eyes (And Wish Real Hard)

by brutti_ma_buoni



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Community: spnopera, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SPN Opera prompt: La Sonnambula  (by Bellini): Innocent girl sleepwalks into strange men’s bedrooms. Shenanigans ensue.<br/>Jared's sleepwalking isn’t exactly a problem. <i>Torture</i>, maybe, but that's really just Jensen's issue. The one thing he never dared to wonder? What happens when Jared wakes up.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes (And Wish Real Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should warn you, total opera!fail here. Fluff, and no more.

"Jensen?"

It's Jared's voice. His eyes are open. But Jensen knows how this goes, and isn't fooled.

"Yeah, buddy. You're asleep. Come in, if you want." He's tried this before in other ways, tried turning Jared away, tried waking him up. There's really only one way this ends peacefully, and it's Jared in Jensen's bed.

Jared smiles, blindly compliant. He flips aside the covers, and slides in. Snuggles – and that really is the word – into Jensen's side. And sleeps.

Jensen looks up at the blank, dark ceiling. He doesn't swear, or rue his shitty luck, or demand that tomorrow, definitely, will be the day he finds somewhere else to live. Nope. He's done all that before now. It never helps. He never does act.

Now, he has learned to take what he can. Jared's body is relaxed against him. Jensen used to sleep naked, but now Jared's sleepwalking has gotten so routine, he doesn't do that now. So he has loose cotton between them, a puny defence of Jensen's morals and Jared's virtue, and somehow that means that he can relax.

Not too much. He doesn't need to feel guilty about getting turned on against his will and better judgement, but he _definitely_ doesn't need to actually get turned on any more than he can help. This is just how his life is, now. His best friend. Snuggling, unknowingly. While Jensen tries to pretend he's not stupidly into it. Or, rather, that he wouldn’t be stupidly into it if Jared were awake, conscious, in control of his movements and enthusiastically consenting.

"Fuck my life," he murmurs. He's allowed one, okay? Just one complaint this time. Some nights he has lain awake, sweating and swearing, for way too long. But this is what you get for falling in love with your co-star, and moving into his house, and being as close as two guys could get, and yet never, ever making a move, even when said co-star climbs sweetly sleeping into your bed, and stays. This is what you get.

He goes to sleep. When he wakes in the morning, Jared will be gone.

When he wakes in the morning, Jared _isn't_ gone.

Jensen makes a sound that might be a yelp or a yowl, but definitely won't be repeated while he has his strength. He thinks it's pretty restrained, though, for anyone waking to a heavy weight on their chest, then opening their eyes to find Jared Padalecki resting his chin on their collarbone, nose practically in their mouth, eyes unnervingly close and out of Jensen's focal range.

"Morning," he says, like Jensen didn't just make a noise primarily in the hearing range of bats seeking mating opportunities.

"Mrng," Jensen manages, foggily. "You're still here." He probably didn't mean to let that slip, that sense of repetition and routine around Jared's sleepwalking. That loneliness that he usually wakes too. But, oh well. He never said mornings were his good time.

"Thought I probably should stick around one day," Jared responds. He's still smiling, like he didn't just shake Jensen's world. "Say thank you, that sort of deal."

"I wasn't sure you knew," says Jensen. He wants to put some distance between them, but Jared's still immovably close on his chest. So he uses words instead. Always distancing. "You crazy sleepwalker types, who knows what you get up to while the rest of us are out for the whole night."

A small wrinkle crosses Jared's brow. "Of course I know," he says, quietly. "Seems like when I'm asleep, I only have one place I want to be. I guess it never seemed like the right moment to mention it. But thank you."

“It’s no problem,” is Jensen’s instant response. Which is just as much bullshit as Jared’s face tells him Jared is considering that response. My housemate crawls into my bed and snuggles while I’m asleep. Or, you know, was asleep. Except not any more, because even more overt snuggles today. And because I want him, but I want him when he’s conscious, and he knows just whose bed he’s crawling into, and it’s not just for sleep, but that’s never going to happen, so I just make space for him and look at the ceiling cursing my existence. Totally fine, why wouldn’t I be? You drop by any time, Jared, and make me sleepless.

Jensen’s only real hope is that Jared’s face is so close, his view of Jensen should be unfocused, and all that thought and emotion didn’t just play out on Jensen’s face for Jared to watch in close-up. It’s a pretty thin hope, honestly.

Jared says, "Most people would think it's a problem."

"Oh, well," Jensen tries, meaninglessly, to give a casual shrug. It drives Jared's pointed chin harder into his chest, and does nothing but make him flinch visibly. Casual, he is not bringing to this. "I guess- We're around each other all day, every day, huh? All night, half the nights, doesn’t make much difference."

Jared says, "It's really different. And you know it. And you've never complained-" He snickers, because Jensen's face must do stuff at that point "- That I've heard, anyway. So, I think it's more than just buddies. I owe you more than just a thanks."

 _More than just buddies_ had Jensen's stomach dropping. He's covered this well enough for years. He does not need Jared working it out now. But _more than just a thanks_ comes with a smile, and a wink, and Jared dropping his mouth to Jensen's chest and brushing the lightest of kisses there.

Jared's head comes back up, smooth and calm, like there's nothing untoward in that. And, you know, maybe. Jared's always demonstrative, a toucher. Just because they're half-naked in bed together doesn't mean- Jared's eyes are on his, though, and his smile is hesitant. Then he dips back down, mouth to chest, and this time, his mouth is open, breath hot, tongue flicker-wet on Jensen's skin. This time, when Jared raises his head, he tilts, challenging. "Yeah?"

Oh. _Oh_. "Ohhhh. Yeah." Jensen stops himself just blurring into this, takes the moment he needs. "I mean, if you- If we- If it's- I mean-" He stops, takes a breath, says, "I didn't think you wanted this. But-"

Jared drops his head again. Kisses wetter, breath whispering across his own mouth-print as he lifts his head. "Seems like unconscious me knew what I wanted, doesn't it? I think it's time I enjoyed being awake."

Jensen closes his eyes, briefly, wondering if he's dreaming. It would be appropriate, in a masochistic kind of way. But Jared bites him, just a little, and that doesn't happen in dreams.

"Ow, fucker," he says, because some things can't be repressed.

Jared grins at him, and raises his brows. "Still waiting for an answer, here."

Jensen thinks he's pretty much given all the answer required, as he lies under Jared's sprawl, smiling at this idiot whose subconscious just gave Jensen the chance of his life. "Oh, that?" He pauses, just for a second, because he's been waiting years for this and Jared should taste a moment of that anxiety. But his smile won't stop breaking through.

"Yeah," he says, and reaches for sleepy, warm, enveloping Jared. All his, and they're both awake to know it.


End file.
